Doc Magnus
Doctor William Milton Magnus is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Corey Burton. Biography: Dr. Magnus dedicated his career to finding a way to make the world a better place. He studied under the renowned scientist, T.O. Morrow in the field of Elementics, a discipline that combined chemistry and robotics. He continued his work and founded Magnus Laboratories. He then recruited six scientists to help him make his dream a reality. After a horrible accident, Magnus considered retiring but went on and focused on nanorobotology. He made a stunning breakthrough when the Responsometer was completed. It is a microcomputer that is capable of animating any construct and transforming it into a sentient and independent humanoid. Magnus then created six constructs using advanced robotics and nanokinetic metallurgy and implanted each with a Responsometer. He named each robot after the metal they were created with: Gold, Iron, Lead, Tin, Mercury, and Platinum. Each Metal Man manifested their own unique personality and together, Magus and the Metal Men went on a a life of adventure, marked by monsters spawned by fringe science. He came to love the Metal Men as his children and acted as their surrogate father. Over time, Magnus has had to frquently rebuild the Metal Men's bodies after battle. As a fail-safe, he would encode his back up files on Platinum every night. Despite not smoking, Magnus keeps a smoking pipe on hand to chew on. Magnus' past came back to haunt him when his former employees kidnapped and tricked him into constructing new bodies for them. They became the Gas Gang and set out to destroy the world for money. Batman and the Metal Men rescued him and saved the day. Back at Magnus Laboratories, Magnus rebuilt the team's bodies. Soon after, Magnus took part in an undercover mission with Batman. Disguised in a gaudy, outlandish costume, Magnus had the Metal Men shape shift into various objects he would wear or hold. Meanwhile, Batman donned one of his disguises, Matches Malone. Together, they would meet Kanjar-Ro at a chosen location to purchase weapon energizers. However, when Magnus said the wrong thing, Kanjar and his men tried to kill them. Batman and the Metal Men went into action and defeated them. At the close of the mission, Magnus expressed his satisfaction. To him, it was more exciting than three days in the lab. Batman, however, seemed to reconsider taking him along again anytime soon. Sometime leading up to the October 3rd Starro Invasion, Doc Magnus was infected with a Starro clone. He then set about to reprogram the Metal Men's minds to serve Starro. Booster Gold and Skeets arrived to enlist the robots to fight the Star Conqueror beast and defeated them. Appearances: Season 2: *Clash of the Metal Men! *The Super-Batman of Planet X! *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two Season 3: *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Four-Star Spectacular! (Direct-to-Video Movie) *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes